Girasol
by Adhatera
Summary: No ansiaba el parto, ni tampoco amamantar; tan siquiera había imaginado a la criatura: se le antojó mezquina y avara como todos aquellos en su vida, alimentándose de ella, como un parásito. One Shot. OC.


Buenas gente que habita estos parajes, me paso por aquí para presentar esta historia un poquito corta, un poco rara y parecida a nada...

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo poseo un pc y algo de tiempo libre (no es que sea mucho).

* * *

**Girasoles**

**Por Adhatera**

**Capítulo único**

… … …

Diez de octubre. Hace días siente pataditas en el abdomen, son tímidas y casi siempre cuando está sola. Hiashi nunca las ha sentido. Probablemente porque no es un hombre sensible.

A despertado temprano hoy, casi siempre lo hace a media mañana, al menos desde que su condición gravídica le impide hacer cualquier actividad. Hoy parece un día diferente, lo nota en color del cielo, como si el sol se estuviese tardando demasiado en salir. Es un día un poco frío, recuerda que es otoño y parece que las hojas de los árboles lo han recordado apenas esa mañana, pues hay muchas en el suelo, crujiendo bajo sus pies. Pero no es por el cambio de estación tan peculiar que ha despertado temprano, tiene un mal presentimiento.

Se remonta al día hace varios años cuando contrajo nupcias: fue un día soleado y tenía un girasol en la mano, hecho de oro y rubíes, símbolo de compromiso, pero le pareció poco apropiado de parte de su familia aquel regalo. Traía puesto un vestido blanco, impoluto, con perlas en el cuello y pendiendo de sus orejas, el anillo brillante de oro había sido colocado y su marido, que llevaba uno a juego, había desaparecido en un pasillo continuo al lado de su padre, hablaban de algo importante. No de ella, naturalmente.

El tiempo parece detenerse en su reflejo aquel día, en su mente, claro, siente que no ha habido cambio desde entonces, se ve a sí misma con la misma expresión infantil de una mujer que apenas ha dejado la pubertad. Hay sombras tras su reflejo, se mueven, se agitan, pero desaparecen sin más. Un par de ojos claros hace su aparición, son bondadosos, pero con aquella sombra que amenaza oscurecer los suyos muy pronto. Se dirigen un par de palabras corteses mientras recibe aquel presente, su madre ha sido muy generosa, aquel obsequio vale por años de cortés servilismo, los años que comienza a pagar desde hoy.

Toma el desayuno sola la mayor parte de las veces, solo ve a su marido cuando éste así lo decide, mayormente en las noches cuando al calor de una taza de té, él pregunta si ha dejado de sentir malestar; ella siempre responde sonriente que no. Es la verdad, se siente débil y enferma, cansada, como si llevara a cuestas el peso de todo el clan; lamentablemente, sabe que así es. El bebé que crece en su interior llevará aquel peso sobre sí algún día, supone que es lo justo. Todos llevamos cargas que no ansiamos.

Se mentiría a sí misma si dijera a su reflejo que su vida ha sido difícil, aprendió rápido a vivir fácilmente, cómodamente en una especie de refugio donde solo el exterior importa. Debe haber tenido unos cinco años cuando su madre la abofeteó en silencio en su habitación y le exigió comportarse, desde ese día no volvió a emitir sonido a menos que alguien pidiese su opinión, cosa que no ocurría muy a menudo, a veces con solo asentir bastaba, ni siquiera debía esforzarse por decir "sí". Con el tiempo aprendió a llevar una conversación, claro una esposa debe saber conversar y debe poder ofrecer al esposo un valioso aporte si este lo pidiese, además debe mostrarse adecuada frente a otros o podrían creerla torpe, como un adorno inútil que se exhibe.

El malestar apareció casi instantáneamente cuando orgullosa, la comadrona del clan, anunció su preñez. Ella podía ser un adorno exquisito que se lucía como parte de las riquezas del clan, pero la idea de concebir pequeños engendros hostiles y amargados no era parte de su plan de vida, aunque supiera que llegaría el día, se sintió sucia y totalmente enferma.

Su esposo debió presentir aquella molestia, que ella sofocó inmediatamente en su interior como todo lo demás, porque desde ese día había dos muchachas ocupadas de ella y un guardia vigilando cada paso. Como si fuera a intentar abortar.

Lo consideró, por supuesto. Pero su crianza y convicción, fuertemente arraigada, de que ese es su deber como esposa, como ornamento de exhibición, la obligaron a dejar seguir el curso que los acontecimientos tomaban.

La piel era blanca, como papel, transparente, tenía aquel tono marmóreo de quien no recibe suficiente oxígeno y culpaba al bebé de aquella desgracia. La verdad no deseaba incubar aquel engendro del clan, que seguramente sería orgulloso y detestable al punto de sellar a sus propios hijos, ¡a saber qué atrocidades haría esa criatura! Pero no exteriorizaba estos pensamientos más que en el malestar que aseguraba cada mañana al médico que la visitaba.

Sin embargo, nunca dejó de mostrarse como la feliz y realizada esposa que sabía no era, pero que todos alababan. Hermosa, joven y preñada. El mayor signo de femineidad, concebir. No ansiaba el parto, ni tampoco amamantar; tan siquiera había imaginado a la criatura: se le antojó mezquina y avara como todos aquellos en su vida, alimentándose de ella, como un parásito.

Diez de octubre. El sol asoma tímidamente entre las nubes y filtra algunos rayos entre las hojas que caen por la brisa fresca que sopla desde temprano. El mal presentimiento no se ha extinguido, continúa ahí, acechando. Depredador.

La tarde llega pronto y sus sirvientas le indican que es hora de comer. Camarones, los odia. Pero los come, lento, como si en verdad los disfrutara. Porque en realidad ha aprendido a fingir que disfruta todo aquello que detesta, como cuando acordaron su matrimonio o cuando concibió a la criatura.

Tiembla. Una vez, dos veces. A la tercera vez, recuerda que es ya el ocaso y las nubes han oscurecido rápidamente el cielo. El presentimiento se hace más fuerte y por primera vez se permite mostrarse tal como es. Un ciervo asustado. A lo lejos oye gritos de dolor y desesperación, el rumor de gente corriendo de un pueblo azotado por la desgracia, y parece feliz por primera vez, pues algo en el dolor ajeno le sabe a retribución.

Hay fuego y humo y casas destrozadas, vuelan techos y sangre. Gente que cae muerta y la tierra que se sacude y ruge. Quiere correr, pero otra vez la gravidez lo impide. Maldito, necio parásito, ahí está deteniéndola de huir a lo que considera seguro. Una mano la sujeta y unos brazos le dan soporte a su caída, aterriza en lo que parece una colcha, es suave y el olor es familiar. Ha ido por ella; no, por el engendro. La sostiene firme y a la altura de sus ojos, por una fracción de segundo hay entendimiento, más allá de su negación a la realidad y sus muros que parecen romperse al ver una clara muestra de afecto hacia ella, no al bebé que lleva dentro, es por ella. No dura mucho, pero la confunde. Él se marcha. A lo lejos se ven sombras de algo que se agita. Todos gritan y lloran, afuera, los de afuera son los que sufren, los miembros del clan son demasiado estoicos para eso. Guardan silencio.

Hay silencio afuera también. Alguien grita y hay más gritos a lo lejos. Luego solo sabe que incluso ellos han de contar a sus muertos.

Doce de octubre. El funeral es más triste de lo esperado, le cuentan. No ha salido, no puede. Se da cuenta, en su fuero interno, que ha desarrollado alguna especie de sentimiento desconocido, cálido, que se extiende, pero que frena hábilmente igual que todos los anteriores. Sigue siendo amable y bondadosa, pero ahora duda sobre si finge o realmente algo crece dentro de ella.

El rostro esculpido en piedra del héroe que salvó la villa aquella noche del diez de octubre se le antoja serio y falto de sentimientos, como si hubiera olvidado por qué salvó a todos esos que aún intentan levantarse. Le dicen que el Cuarto es un héroe, pero que el enemigo ha sobrevivido dentro de algún mocoso desafortunado que el supuesto salvador usó para contener tan terrible bestia. De pronto siente empatía por el chiquillo que sin querer alberga un ser indeseable, siente que al menos ella tiene suerte, en pocas semanas su ocupante se habrá ido y ella volverá a ser solo un adorno, mientras que al chiquillo han de cuidarlo como el arma que seguramente será y no podrá ni suplicar muerte porque seguramente no habrá quien se apiade de él.

Veintiséis de diciembre. Está nevando. Hay nieve por todos lados y está mirando el girasol que le dieron como regalo de bodas, apropiado o no, es costoso, mucho. Está frente al espejo, otra vez, acaricia su cabello distraídamente, el cabello sedoso, negro azulado cae como cascada hasta su cintura. Lentamente lo trenza y pone el broche para sujetarlo, el color dorado le parece demasiado deslumbrante, le daña en esa fibra de odio que se esfuerza por mantener viva a la vez que oculta, arroja lejos el broche, donde el fulgor dorado no amenace su verdadero ser.

Débil, se siente débil, muy débil, como si ya no hubiera nada por qué luchar o vivir, se arrodilla y busca el girasol preguntándose si su madre no se lo daría con algún significado oculto, desechó pronto la idea, como ese día cuando pasó de una jaula a otra, donde la llave pasó de una mano a otra y ella se convirtió en esclava.

Buscó los ojos de su esposo, era tarde y éste se hallaba practicando. La dejaba observar, qué más daba, seguro sería interesante para alguien sin habilidad guerrera presenciar una serie de finos y estructurados movimientos que en conjunto eran una muestra más de cuan cruel es el mundo en que vive, y es que a ratos, los movimientos que ejecuta su esposo le parecen elegantes, graciosos, como una danza, pero recuerda que solo uno de ellos podría ser mortal.

Como siempre él no dice nada, se sienta y ve al frente, motivado por la incomodidad de ella se gira apenas unos grados hasta ver como las mejillas están rojas, los labios agrietados y una fina capa de sudor hace brillar su piel marmórea. Cierra los ojos y espera, cuenta segundo a segundo hasta que pasa el dolor y vuelve a mirar al frente, no a él.

Él se ha ido, lo sabe porque ya no siente su respiración cansada a su lado ni aspira su olor. No le importa, comprende y espera en aquel sitio. Nuevamente, la incomodidad se hace presente, duele, muchísimo, cierra los ojos y respira tan profundamente como el dolor le permite, sesenta segundos y vuelve a abrir los ojos. Ahí está, con la sirvienta. Ambos la acompañan a la habitación y los médicos del clan se presentan para atenderla. Preguntan si duele, si se siente capaz de seguir. Responde sonriente que está bien, que es manejable y solo quiere saber qué ocurrirá ahora.

Pasan las horas, le permiten caminar por la habitación, le han cambiado su kimono por una yukata, no ha admitido esa gris desabrida que le ofrece una desconocida, ella quiere esa elegante yukata bordada con pavos reales, no recibirá al futuro heredero del clan como una cualquiera, lo hará como la señora que es. La mirada altiva de su esposo le infunde confianza a exigir aquel mezquino capricho de estropear para siempre un fino regalo de cumpleaños que le hizo alguna visita.

Diez horas, ya casi amanece, hay un rayo dorado surcando el cielo mientras ella, con fuerza y desdén puja a la criatura, nadie dice nada cuando se relaja tras el último pujo y la cabeza emerge en medio de la sangre y el líquido teñido de verde. Los hombros salen con facilidad y luego el resto del cuerpo.

El llanto de un recién nacido rompe el silencio en que se han sumido. Espera que le muestren aquella criatura para poder despreciarla silenciosamente, como ha hecho todo este tiempo. Sin embargo, el primero en verla es Hiashi, que solo da una mirada a ambas y asiente.

Envuelta ya en paños blancos y tibios ponen frente a ella una minúscula criatura de oscura cabellera y ojos claros, casi transparentes que abre para mirarla, le parecen ventanas a una dimensión desconocida; es niña, oye decir. Es saludable, apunta otro.

La dejan cómodamente sentada para entregarle a la niña, no llora, solo mira con ojos curiosos hacia ella. Siente brotar la calidez otra vez y un rayo deslumbra sus ojos. Cree ver el broche cegándola otra vez, pero proviene de una ventana que la sirvienta abre y desde donde ve el sol emerger majestuoso, tocando hasta la más humilde brizna de hierba y otorgándole una maravillosa visión del mundo, un soleado día de invierno, frío, luminoso…

Y es como una revelación, como la luz del sol penetrando y extendiendo su luz hasta en el rincón más oscuro de su resquebrajada alma. La niña tiene los ojos blancos, puros, parpadea incomoda ante los rayos de sol que iluminan su carita, sonríe levemente a la niña y se pregunta si puede, esta criaturita, ser el parásito que tanto despreciaba… se siente tonta, infantil e injusta. Siente lágrimas brotar y decide no reprimirlas más. Comienza a imaginar un mundo lleno de luz, brillante, cegador, cálido y lleno de sonrisas, y le parece que ve a su pequeña en medio de la luz. Ríe y por primera vez su sonrisa surge del alma, ríe hacia su hija recién nacida a quien ha decidido amar con todo su ser, en compensación por todo el tiempo que ha pasado rechazándola, sonríe hacia la niña, que aún no tiene nombre, y le obsequia su amor y una pasión que creyó no existía en su interior.

―¿Has pensado ya en el nombre? ―Hiashi apareció en su campo de visión y soltó esta pregunta, aunque creyó imaginarlo le pareció oír un tono diferente en su voz normalmente áspera.

―Hinata. Me parece apropiado. ―No esperaba que le respondiera, y él no lo hizo, al menos verbalmente. Un amago de sonrisa apareció en su rostro y dejó la habitación, tan silencioso como entró.

Hinagiku creyó que reía de la ironía y era probable, de pronto le pareció que ella y Hiashi tenían una conexión diferente, una donde las palabras no eran importantes, él la había elegido, después de todo, y supuso que él no deseaba una esposa a quien dedicarle palabras. Y, de todas formas, ella no las necesitaba.

―Creo que me he enamorado ―dijo de pronto a la niña que succionaba con fuerza y que la miraba desde el pecho con algo parecido a la timidez. ―¿Sabes, Hinata? Este es un girasol y es un recordatorio de hasta dónde llegamos para ver brillar el sol. Al menos, eso es lo que mi madre debió querer decirme.

Veintisiete de diciembre.

* * *

Bien, la bipolaridad es algo normal en Naruto, así que no veo tan raro que alguien que desprecia a todas las criaturas del mundo por capricho, más que otra cosa, cambie al ver a su hija recién nacida... puede que se le olvide después y vuelva a lo mismo. Nunca se sabe.

He visto que llaman Hana a la madre de Hinata en la mayoría de los fics, me parece un poco redundante ya que hay una Hana en Naruto y es la hermana de Kiba, eso me confunde. Por eso la llamé Hinagiku. Eso por ponerle un nombre, si yo fuera guionista del anime de Naruto, podría llamarse "mamá de Hinata" (supongo que alguien habrá visto el capítulo de relleno donde salen las madres, entre ellas la de Ino; y todos recordamos ese nombre tan original).

Agradezco que hayan dedicado su tiempo a este fic. Quisiera oir alguna retroalimentación si no les molesta.


End file.
